Just Another Day
by Envyyyy
Summary: The Kuroshitsuji characters meet the 07 Ghost characters! The 07 ghost characters visit them! Funny Moments , awkward moments , Drama , Humour and romance. All mixed together in the phantomhive manshion! Pairings ; Teito x Fran , Lab x Castor , Ciel x Sebestian. (Later Chapters Ciel gets Kidnapped by an unknown demon and another master!) Rated T for OC characters and others!
1. Ruined dessert

**Shir:Elo I'm editing this story because this is our first fanfic so yeah. Enjoy the chapter.  
>Shan:We do not own any anime characters or manga in this fanfiction but WE own the story :3 .<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel was sitting on his chair , eating a dessert when suddenly his door flew open.<p>

He covered his ears , expecting a loud outburst soon.

Instead Castor shouted

"Hey Ciel look at what i found!"

Ciel looked up pissed off at the certain red head who was annoying him per usual.

''Sebestian! How could you let him in AGAIN!?''

Sebestian smiled sarcastically and said

" i have no idea what your talking about Bocchan."

Ciel groaned , muttering unpleasant words under his breathe than turned to the red head infront of him

" Yes , Castor ? " he said ,slamming his face on the nearby table trying not to curse vulgar words.

"Look ! i present to you , the ultimate TOY!"

he said , voice getting louder and louder with each word.

Ciel eyed the item on his hand , slamming his head on his desk .

" That's a cube ... Castor "

" it's not ! "

" it is .. "

" i swear its not Ciel!"

" And I'm the statue of liberty . Very funny "

Ciel than ignored Castor , enjoying his moment of peace for a while until..

Suddenly a familiar high pitched voice squealed , squeezing Ciel. Ciel's face soon drained of any colour it once had.

Castor and Sebestian laughed slightly moving slowly towards the nearest exit.

Lizzy took out a outfit fitting of a school boy , dragging Ciel to his room and locking him in while dragging outfit along.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Ciels POV ];<strong>

I sighed in exasperation . My poor ice cream ... I looked at the outfit in dismay . I had to do this . It is my fiance ... it was expected of a earl.

My thoughts began to wander...

If i had sebestian as mine , I would still have to change.

And the idea of Lizzy as my fiance would change and we'd just be normal cousins.

I sighed , changing into my casual wear instead .

I quickly climbed out of the window , into the lawn.

I turned , staring into the face of - Pluto the demon dog.

" Good ... Demon Dog... Pluto ... " I tried to make him obey but to no avail..he only listened to Sebestian and seeing how i was " feminine " as many people said it , I probably agitated Pluto.

My eye started to twitch incessantly , a sweat drop at the back of my head as i began to sprint towards the familiar streets of London once more.

* * *

><p><em>and- CUT ! <em>

_this was very short _ sorry._

and for your information . if you were wondering , this was done by two people ^-^ .

Review will be appreciated ! **REWRITTEN BY BOTH.**


	2. A Pairing meets another

**Shir:Ok People Time for Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Shan and Shir doesn't own anything but the story once again **

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

I ran to the town's market and was walking around looking at the various stalls thinking to myself''_Why am i even here?" _

I walked around even more thinking about how weird it was.

As i was deep in my thoughts , i crashed into a person whose hair was blond and was as tall or even taller than Sebestian with dark blue deep sea eyes.

''Watch where your going kid'' that man said to me with a cold but gentle voice.

When i got up on my feet '' I'm not a kid you , watch who you are talking to ''

I said with eyes full of pride. Just than a light brown haired with emerald eyes ran towards the man with the blond hair and shouted '' Frau! You shouldn't be so rude to someone ! We shouldn't cause trouble in this place! You know that we're just walking around don't cause trouble'' after that he turned and looked at me '' I'm sorry about Frau, his a stupid bishop who only thinks about women''

* * *

><p><strong>Frau's POV<strong>

I was bored in the church and decided to follow Castor since I got curious of where he was going but Teito was telling me not too...but i got too curious and Teito decided to follow me to watch over me if i do something wrong.

We followed him untill we reached a gigantic mansion , now i started to wonder _''Why is Castor even here? I rarely ever see him go out of the church... IS HE FLIRTING WITH A SEXY WOMEN WITH NICE CURVES... THAT SON OF A-...No he wouldn't do that'' _ I watched behind a tree while Teito was beside me complaining that we should go back , at that moment Castor walked infront of the mansion and the door slowly opened...

_Creep Creep Creep_

Castor noticed me when i was trying to look inside the mansion

-10 minutes later-

so i got bruises here and there because of .. you know who.

'' Serves you right Frau , we should've just stayed in the Church instead of going to a place we don't even know let's just walk around''

So we walked and walked around and ended up in the market.

Teito got interested in a shop and walked away from me _obviously._

i didn't notice until it happened.

While i was going to walk to another shop , i bumped into a kid with dark green hair and one eye covered by a eye patch **.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuing from when Teito was apologizing to Ciel on behalf of Frau's Sake because he was not aware of his surroundings <strong>

Frau replied with an angry face '' hey kid , i'm not shameless and what's wrong with a apprentice of a master apologizing for the master?''

Teito than showed a pissed off face at Frau than turned to Ciel

''Don't mind what he say , yes his a shameless , perverted , no use , always tensing people, good for nothing bishop.'' Teito replied with a straight face.

Frau was there trying to imagine he didn't hear what Teito say when he heard a rather low male voice

''Master , where do you think you're going?'' a man who is almost as tall as Frau but abit shorter with black hair and red eyes looking like the devil himself turned to Ciel while smiling .

Teito heard Ciel mumbling words that looked like he was cursing someone. Just then ...

* * *

><p>Shir ; Ok ... Cut? Whatever anyways if you didn't know , last chapter was did by shan , this chapter was did by shir. shan does odd number chapters 1 , 3 , 5 , etc shir does even number chapters 2 , 4 , 6 , etc. So basically we take turns doing chapters . right now im shir doing this chapter 2. and if you didn't know this too , if shan finished chapter one shir checks for her , if shir finishes chapter two shan ,checks for her! ain't that sweet... and the storyline still hasn't started and ill stop saying this soon ok REVIEWS , ANYTHING , FAVOURITE Just do anything! As long as you do something.<p>

Shan ; trololololol . Forgot the disclaimer shir .

**we do NOT own 07 ghost or kuroshitsuji . REWRITTEN BY SHIR  
><strong>


	3. New People

**chapter 3** (:_  
><em>

**_shan : okay .so i was too lazy to make a third chapter then Shir made me do it . ):_**

_**shir : yeah i did , and im rewritting it once more.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel Pov :<strong>

Just then , Sebestian had bowed down saying

" Nice to meet you , Frau." his eyes shining crimson red.

Frau shivered visibly , staring at Sebestian with uncaring eyes . Mumbling something I could make out as ''Weird ... person .. gives me ... chills..'' I **mentally** laughed at how funny it was than i turned my head , expecting to see a certain demon still wearing a smirk on his face but met with a sight of a butler petting a cat.

I twitched , not in a good mood to deal with this " Sebestian- "

Before I could say a thing , the brown-haired boy had squatted down next to Sebestian , leaving the blond guy and me standing at a side speechless.

I visibly twitched , walking towards Alois's **[ _o.o_ ]** mansion.

He would properly entertain me i guess **[ _ are friends in this story . Deal with it :3_ ]**

I entered the labyrinth , slowly making my way towards the mansion . I walked in his kitchen , knowing very well _Claude _was gone and Alois had lost all his memories , leaving him to be a normal orphan .

"Alois!" I shouted " Im bored~" I heard some grumbling and ruffling noises , coming from his bedroom as i heard the familiar creaking of his door. "What.. Ciel ? " He said inbetween yawning and talking as he held one hand up , rubbing his eyes.

He was still in his pajamas , which was obviously too big for him .

I couldn't help it . I snickered , I had to admit i didn't try to stop myself as Alois and I are best friends .

Hard to believe ? Yes.

Impossible ? No, not really.

" Awhhhh . Ciel cut it out ! I just ran out of Pajamas and the only thing i had was a green striped T-shirt which i bought for my future self. " Alois whined.

I stopped laughing.

My eye flashed red for a second " Care for a match of...Checkers ? "

* * *

><p>Shan ; I would love to end it here . BUT . its too " short " ): let me eat dinner first then continue xD .<p>

Shir: Oh good Job bro! -pats-

continuing on ... Oh and thanks to numberone4eva for adding this to Story Alert ! :3

* * *

><p>Alois POV :<p>

I groaned and pouted " Ciel...Your always winning... "

he smirked in victory and let me quote .. Kids want to win games.

I looked at the clock . 6:30 pm

" hey Ciel , aren't you going to go back to your mansion , it's getting late ? "

Ciel looked thoughtful then just walked out of my house main doors , waving at me while his back was facing me.

I shrugged , Some things aren't as they seem.

* * *

><p><strong>Shir:Once again , REWRITTEN <strong>

**Shan: She meant edit**

**Shir:BTW REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEEPS!  
><strong>


	4. Ciel , Sebestian , Kitsunes & The Night

**Chapter 4 **

**_Shan ;Shir has been chasing my back for so so many days ...Sorry guys ! I'm horrible and am late ... Very late .. Well . _  
><strong>

**_Shir : We don't own 07 ghost or kuroshitsuji !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>  
><em>

I stared at the dark ominous looming streets of London.

''Hmph.I can take care of myself .. Sebestian really disappeared huh?...'' I sighed , making my way back to the mansion.

My sapphire blue eyes stared at the forest of the outskirts as I shivered visibly . I knew I was going to have to go through here . I stared and stared expecting any kind of monsters to come out , silently wishing deep down that Sebestian was here _now_.

Well the earl shouldn't be scared of a silly forest..right ? I chuckled to my self , my dry throat making voice sound a little croaky .

I stared down at my dark shoe and the dark soft green grass . I had this sudden urge to sit on the grass and just sleep but thought otherwise as I felt the cold breeze sweep over me , blowing my dark blue locks which started to block my eyes . I clicked my tongue in annoyance .

Hesitating , I walked into the forest also towards the mansion.

* * *

><p>I suddenly became more aware of my surroundings . Every tweak of a branch , I was aware , I heard someone step on a branch behind me .<p>

I jumped in visible surprise , and slowly turned behind to look at what had made that sound .

Black eyes with a tint of red eyes stared back at me . As its fluffy orange fur covered head tilted to its side . The Kitsune was covered with brown , orange and white fur . fluffy tail at its back.I changed my view slightly , knowing I would find other kitsunes right behind this one .

I was hesitant to pet it , still stuck between ignoring it and walking away or taking it back , Teito looked like the type to like animals ...Oh well.

I'll just take them with me . Since I kind of like Teito since he was quite friendly .

I stared and stared at the kitsunes.

Now , how do I want to carry them?

"Found you , Bocchan."

his sinful eyes glowed in the dark as his mouth formed a wide smirk . Backing me up on a tree , I gulped in nervousness as I felt my cheeks heat up. " G-good you're here . Now help me carry these ! " I wore my most stubborn face , pointing to the kitsunes.

i swore I knew what he was thinking as he sighed and muttered that it couldn't be helped.

* * *

><p>As we entered the big familiar mansion ,the trio came straight to greet us .<p>

" Eh ? What this ! " Mei Rin said , a light blush tinting her cheeks directly below her glasses.

" Kawaii!" Finny said but not attempting to pet it , since he was scared he would kill it.

That's when I realized my mistake Lizzy was still in the mansion , and she would probably torture the poor kitsunes.

I quickly ran to the attic , Sebestian silently following me . " Sebestian , make sure Elizabeth doesn't find these foxes.''

"Yes , my Lord . " he bowed , eyes flashing red per usual . I remembered the time he started to call me that , shocking me .

* * *

><p>~<strong>After Hiding the Kitsunes~<strong>

I sighed , knowing I had to wear the clothes Lizzy asked me to wear or something bad would happen to me.

Changing into the comfy clothes , I quickly went to the living room .

Five familiar coloured heads appeared in my line of vision.

I sighed , going in the room.

* * *

><p>Shan ; Shir. I don't care . You better write the next chapter . I keep writing it and you don't D: Btw . Sorry this took so long . And sorry for spelling or grammar errors . I'm typing this with my iPhone ..<p>

Well thanks to **Latias876 **for alerting this story . Well I like alerts but I wish you guys would review more :/

Shir ; yes shan ... **REWRITTEN by Shir**

***Kitsune means Fox in Japanese  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Shan and Shir doesn't own any anime characters but only owns the story  
><strong>


	5. Sailor outfit

Chapter **5 **

_Shir ;Before i start! _

_Shir ; Shan and Shir does not own **KUROSHITSUJI or 07 Ghost :D **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ciel's POV- <strong>_

As I walk in , the five familiar coloured heads happened to be in order: Teito , Frau , Castor , Lab and Hakuren.

Teito well.. was being bullied by Frau.

Castor getting ready to hit Frau , while Lab is just smiling away... I wonder why is he or is that a she(?) always smiling away?

It kind of creeps me out ... Hakuren was trying to save Teito from being bullied by Frau but from my point of view , it's literally useless.

As they heard my footsteps , they all paused , turning their heads in sync with each other and there was a awkward pause ..

''Cー'' they stared the room suddenly in awkward silence.

" HAHAHAH-" Teito and Frau started laughing , falling down on the floor , clutching their sides.

Their laughter was apparently contagious as everyone else in the room started laughing , at my sailor boy - looking outfit.

I started twitching again.

I noticed Grelle , Lau and Ran Mao and even Undertaker was here laughing!

I started my twitching frenzy , slamming my head on my palm . When i was just about to shout at them with all my angry when i felt a cold and large hand drag me away to the gardens of the mansion **_(_**_**ps this is imaginary!). **_

_''why bocchan..'' a very familiar voice that i always didn't mind hearing all day , it was Sebestian's._

_ ''_you don't have to wear that outfit '' smiling and grinning as though he was the devil himself .

** ''** What's with that look on your face , Sebestian ? '' i said , heart pounding , palms sweating and blood rushing so i could not think straight.

My face flushed red as I stared into those beautiful crimson eyes ''Ah , bocchan isn't the full moon just beautiful ? Tonight , i'll make you mine ...''

**_Checkmate_**

* * *

><p><em>Shir ; Ok Shan please do the Honour XD<em>

_Shan; try guessing what Sebestian is going to do to Ciel XD anyways review . For the fact that Shir made a short Chapter :3  
><em>

_**REWRITTEN BY SHIR**  
><em>


	6. Even Better Than Sailor Outfit Alone

**Chapter** **6 **.

**Shan ; Eeeh shir kept chasing me :S Saying if I don't write she gonna write . No way in a eternity ! I love this chapter. **

**Well . **

**We don't own any animes or manga or songs . xD**

* * *

><p><strong>;{{Ciel's POV }} ;<strong>

I felt something warm , moving closer to it and wrapping my arms around it , only to feel soft skin .

I groaned , rubbing my eyes and opening my sapphire blue eyes and only thing meeting my gaze was someones chest.

I gasped in realization.

"My, isn't someone cute ? " Sebestian said , his hot breath reaching my neck , giving me goosebumps .

I quickly jumped off of my position , realizing we were on a chair which had been more comfortable than I realized.

I hmpfed in exasperation , turning my head to a side .

I quickly went out of the room, realizing that only an hour passed . I knew Sebestian wouldn't follow me as he was not supposed to.

So I quickly went back to the living room , not knowing what I was wearing .

As I entered the living room , everyone had stopped to stare at me again.

In a bad mood , I finally snapped . "what are you staring at?" as I allowed a sneer to take over my face .

Grelle of course , was the first to react as he had a mirror with him. **(obviously)**

I stared at the reflection , my sneer meeting a equally pissed one , as I started scanning how i had 'transformed'

I had two visible fluffy ears which were of the same colour as my hair and a long tail of the same colour with a black ribbon tied on it .

Adding it with my sailor-looking outfit , I looked what some would call 'cute' .

Not expecting a reaction , my blood, I swear almost froze as I heard a very familiar squeal.

" Ciel! So Kawaii!"

Lizzy hugged me as if her life depended on it , and then continued to drag me back to the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>{{ Sebestian's POV }} ;<p>

I stared , a smirk on my face as _my _adorable bocchan walked out of the room , not knowing that he had tails or ears on him , showing off that nice _ass**(shir: wtf shan?)**_ while he walked , tail swinging left and right .

I swear he was the cutest thing on hell or on earth or even heaven .

I took my time stuck in my thoughts , walking to the living room.

I stared and stared in the living room , it was like a tornado filled with hyper energy that hit everyone as everyone was talking loudly , all crowded in the centre of the living room , hell even Grelle and Undertaker was in the crowd .

That meant something .

Frau was cornering Teito , doing something I shouldn't go into detail for the sake of my brain **(****and ****for those viewers who are under aged like us)**. I walked to the center , looking at my prized possession , with cheeks flushed in embarrassment , in a over sized T and shorts hidden beneath the shirt.

I couldn't help but feel like taking him on right here right now .**( Ask shanice what that means i have no idea)**

Taking note of which shirt that was , I quickly took more sets of outfits that i had been meaning to make Bocchan wear for awhile now.

A smirk grazing my lips, May the fun **begin.**

* * *

><p>Shan ; well review please (: bet btw thanks to Latias for reviewing too! Made my day :D PS .<p>

Do you all want chapters to be much longer ? If so review yes then we'll see if anyone wanted it to be longer :P

Shir ; Shan you suck in Grammer .. so many spelling words , anyways review and thanks to Latias for reviewing! made my day too~

**REWRITTEN by Shir**


	7. Fox demon is Kidnapping !

**Chapter 7 **

**Shir ; May the fun begin! ... Shir and Shan does not own anything other than the story :3 .  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Shan and Shir doesn't own anything in this fanfiction but the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teito POV (because everything is on poor ciel for awhile now XD?... dont kill me fan girls  boys of Ciel) **

It was in the middle of the night , I was walking along the halls of the Mansion ''Whoa'' i thought ''this is one huge Mansion...'' as i walked along .. I heard _footsteps , the sound was from the nearby rooms__. _''who would be awake at this time?'' I thought as I curiously followed the sound of the footsteps without making any noise. The person/people noticed me when he/she/they saw the moonlight reflecting me , seeing my shadow and ran at full speed. By that point , i knew something bad was going to happen . ''_What's going to happen now?''_

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV ( now back to the usual POV XD ) <strong>

I was so humiliated from earlier today i couldn't sleep at all so I just stayed up all night.

''Sebestian...'' I muttered in my breath trying not to blame him for earlier today but than again _it was surely him who made me wear those embarrassing things_.

As I was deep in thought once again , I heard loud footsteps. _who is it this time? I have had enough of excitement in my life today... I_ thought to myself irritated about when I was going to get peace and quiet.

Since I was located siting down behind my usual desk , I looked up as my black ( or was it green ? Or blue .. Forgot ) door groaned in annoyance as it was woken up by some person pushing it . I looked up , half expecting it to be Sebestian .

Before I could move a inch , I saw a flock of black feathers cover me , i shouted and than i just blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Characters n Ciel's Chat(not telling who is the character yet)<strong>

_It's time isn't it?... Ciel-chan...? _ A mysterious voice echoed Ciel's imagination. ''Who are you?'' Ciel asked , Eyes with no emotion as if all hope lost . _Ah Ciel-chan... your face looks pale ... did something happen? feel free to tell. _''Who are you...?'' Ciel asked once more , eyes with no emotions once more. _You will find out soon enough Ciel-chan.. untill than ... bye.. the shadow said with a smirk and vanished into the darkness once_ more.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebestian POV ( im writing Sebby as a short form laziness )<strong>

''Who are you...'' Sebestian said with a smirk, throwing a silver knife at him, ''and where do you think going at this hour?'' Ah Sebby-kun... you really do have the keen eyes.. you saw through my disguise but you really can't figure out who i am ? Kukuku.. well I'll be taking Ciel-chan from you as of now ... Bye ~ . The mysterious shadow with a visble tail disappeared in a split second, making Sebestians silver knife his the exact spot he was at a moment ago . ''Che.'' Sebestian cursed , well why wouldn't he? His one and only love despite him being a demon was taken away infront of him by another demon , some more someone like himself too.

* * *

><p><strong>Teito plus Frau's POV ( No editing this Shan i like Teito n Frau) <strong>

''Frau!'' Teito shaked Frau ''Frauuuuu!'' Teito said once more ''what brat...'' Frau replied _''Just as I was having a good sleep too..'' Frau thought. ''Frau! I think Ciel has been kidnapped! He no where to be found! Sebestian is no where to be found too! I also saw a shadow when I was walking along the halls! I had a really bad feeling'' _ Frau than started to reply '' Brat , you do know Ciel and Sebby likes each other right? '' ''Of course Iknow that !'' ''Well I'm sure Sebestian can take care of what ever happening ._'' _ ''Fine... You better be right Frau'' Teito said , rather hesitant to believe Frau no matter how much he tried to believe him. _You better be right , I swear.. he said under his breath. _

* * *

><p><strong>~Story~ <strong>

Ciel was kidnapped by an unknown person. Sebestian was restless. The 07 Ghost character's decided to let both of them realize how much they love each other. Sebestian started thinking about who the kidnapper could be. At most he knew the kidnapper was most likely to be _**a fox demon.** Foxes are cunning espically those demon types... but what is the point of kidnapping Bocchan? _Sebestian thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Shir: I would LOVE to freaking end it right now , no idea what to type from here but Shan says 1k words.. so... 1k words we go-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Day~ <strong>

**Sebestian's POV **

I couldn't sleep all day at all... not like I was suppose to since I was a devil or people like to say demon.

Ciel was stuck on my mind all day.

Somehow , everybody but a few believed my lie of Ciel going to somewhere for something that I said was a secret.

People like Teito , Alois , Claude and Frau knew Ciel would tell them if he did go somewhere.

But oh well. _I will save Ciel.  
><em>

_I do love him don't i?  
><em>

_Prepare to die fox demon.  
><em>

_**Maybe you never tell what the future holds **_

**_My my , Sebby got angry ~ What should we do now... Ashley...?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shir ;-Oh my god , finally done with this chapter .. Shan write the next chapter pl0x<strong>_

**Shan ; ... -3- should've went with my original plot plan ; sad ; well good job on writing 1K words xD ima try next chapter . **

**btw .. Your grammar also bad what D: . Well review my readers :3  
><strong>

**REWRITTEN BY BOTH  
><strong>


	8. The plan

Chapter **8 **

**Shir ; Shan! Jerry said write more 3rd person view , remember the dotz and the grammer :D or i'll have fun editing dis F3 **

**Shan; F3 . You edit larh . Well btw to those people who don't have a idea on what F3 is .. Well I don't know how to explain it but it's a emotion from the game Maplestory . Well I'm typing way too much . May the story .. Begin !  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :Shan and Shir does not own the anime character but owns the story only  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{{Third person view }}<strong>

A guy wearing a white hoodie which had fox ears connected to it , turned his platinum yellow coloured hair slightly covering his front eyes.

In his hand was a sky blue phone with a small cute chick key chain.

His eyes which was deep sea blue focused on the object of interest in his hands , a faint sound of beeps were heard from the sky blue coloured phone .

At the darker side of the room , there chained to the wall was a certain dark navy blue haired teen who at a glance , people would assume was sleeping.

When his dark eyes beneath the long dark eyelashes was opened so slightly that only if you studied him you would notice .

The sound of the old wooden black door , which had roses carved into it groaning had filled the room as someone pushed it away from its original position . A sky blue haired girl who had her hair tied in two pony tails walked into the room , her sneakers which were blue and white created a inconsistent tapping noise on the cool stone ground.

On her shoulders , lay headphones consisting of the colour light blue and black .

It was glowing slightly as the material glowed a lot in the dark and a little in light . She wore a striped blue and white shirt with black buttons on a connected hood behind it which some could maybe count it as a hoodie and shorts which we're so white that it could probably compete with the white fluffy clouds up above .

She had a medical eye patch which wasn't much of a contrast against her amethyst coloured eyes . One of which mentioned was being covered by the patch.

The blonde , whose name was never mentioned , didn't even stole a glance at her and continued to text whoever it was , his eyes still focused on the small screen .

"Hey Ashley , did you realize ? Ciel-chan here's taller than you"

He allowed a smirk to take over his face as he expected a outburst in

.. Five .. Four .. Three .. Two .. One.

" _I'm not short ! I'm fun-sized*(1) ! " _Oh that was a new one to him, he let out a low chuckle .

" Well .. What do we do with kawaii Ciel-chan here ?" He said , moving towards the chained navy blue haired teen.

Ashley pouted , her face showing that she was in the middle of her thoughts as her face lit up in a idea . " He he he he he .. I wonder .. "

* * *

><p>While they were in that unknown place , a certain raven haired guy was wandering around the streets of London , trying to get any entrances into the depths of the underground abyss . His bright red crimson eyes feasting on everything that moved , as his butler suit cloak flew behind him . He passed through the streets like the passing wind.<p>

He circled around a blocked off building which had vines using it as support , it's bricks covered in green moss with it door which was once working covered off in cement .

Sebestian knew , he just knew he wouldn't be able to knock down the cement without arousing suspicion .

He felt a low growl come from his throat as he remembered that it was a fox demon . Sure he loved foxes , but not so much for demons foxes.

He didn't even know why they would want to steal his bocchan from him.

* * *

><p>{{ Ciel's POV ; }}<p>

I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

they wanted to what!? That's absurd!

That'll never happen even if pigs start to fly or hell freezes over.

The world had nothing to do with him of course.

Luckily , my bangs were considerate enough to cover my face for me .

"They said the chick failed to fly . " Ashley said so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

" So he was alone .. so alone." the unknown guy said back , both their voices were soft and sad , like they were thinking back to the past.

" she wandered off and met a protective chick . " Ashley said again , than they said louder than before in unison

''There , they survived .. together."

Ashley closed her amethyst eyes , hand crashing something I couldn't make out .

It was shining at my eyes .. Metal ? As she unclasped it , I glanced at the item of interest.

It was a necklace and it was of a metal plating of a chick .

The chick itself had colorful feathers , of all colours.

The eye though , was the most special as it was an real amethyst jewel .

Ashley sighed audibly , she quickly opened her eyes . " So .. Shall we commence our plan ? "

* * *

><p>{{ Ashley POV : }}<p>

I felt a smirk tugging at my lips . I guess Sebestian wouldn't mind would he ? I myself think he would enjoy it .

" Well , I shall be going to get the outfit now , my faithful kitsune . "

I knew he was my butler , but I still treat him as a equal as it was a personal request .

I shut the dark wooden door as I saw him nod his head slightly.

If I were a normal person , I would have probably noticed that.

But than again I'm not that normal , am I ? If so I would think everyone would be breaking rules right now .

I looked down at my Chick necklace . Well I hope I don't get ambushed . I don't want to ruin this chick's eye by pushing it .. Would I ?

I quickly walked to the other room , looking into the dark purple room which I had came to call my room .

I stared at the mountains of clothes stacked among each other . I was even slightly scared avalaunch would happen I would get squashed by the clothes . By habit , I put my fingers through my unnatural sky blue hair which seemed to shine .

* * *

><p>After hours of searching , I finally found the thing I was looking for.<p>

It was clustered at the bottom of the mountain ! I sighed.

I took the maid uniform and stared at the length , i guess it would at least reach as long as my shorts .

Good enough . As a special touch , I took a choker with me .

Sebestian better thank me , the choker was passed down my family lineage , the black rose design on it.

The rose sparkled in the light .

Adding the last touch , I took a maid hairband which was with all the laces and all . It also sparkled , don't question me.

I quickly ironed it , looking at it .

I had done a good job if I might say so myself .

I quickly opened the door and walked down the endless corridors , back into the room. I stared at Nigel . I pointed at the maid outfit which I held by a hanger . His eyes widened for awhile before nodding . " You sure you want him to wear _that _? " He asked . I just nodded silently , eyes pleading him not to question me .

His silence responded to me.

Fine.

We smirked as we stared at Ciel. May the fun begin !

* * *

><p>Shan ;Pew Pew! Finally done! I had motivation to draw Ashley's necklace halfway through lol . But I'm not posting it tyvm. So no asking -3- . Well review :3 it's like almost 12 midnight -3- btw there won't be OC x ciel . And<p>

(1) * - cookies for people who knows where this is from

Shir ; Dayum Shan nice job on writing 1.3 k words . **REWRITTEN BY SHIR **:D


	9. Sebestian and Personality Change

_Chapter 9 _

_Shir ; i should really change rate it ? soon... oh and btw shan you write the third person pov and any other pov you want  
><em>

_shan ; LOLOLOLOL. YIPEEE .i got my com back temporarily (: . for today only NOTTT. I got it back but then our major exams are like starting next week (?)  
><em>

_ye. **we're** writing this on 12/8 .  
><em>

_Shir ;** i'm** writing this on 16/8 no correction **i'm** writing this on 27/8 now , the **we** isnt helping right **now** ( as of 27/8) , NOPE IT'S 11/9 NOW NOPE NOPE IT'S 3/10  
><em>

_Shan; screw this. Just update the AN when we're done writing it.  
><em>

_Shir ; realize it's 17 October Now , screw 12/8 , 16/8 , 27/8 , 11 / 9 and 3/ 10 it's 17/10  
><em>

_**Shan and Shir does not own kuroshitsuji or 07 ghost or whatever related to them . **  
><em>

_**Shan and Shir is sorry for the [[Ashez POV]] last chapter , you didnt see it  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>{{ third person POV : }}<strong>

A certain navy-blue haired noble lied on the cold hard cement floor , still unconscious.

Two certain yellow and sky blue coloured haired people sitting on the chairs hands on the table , both conversing.

One had a relaxed look one his face , the other with a serious look. They were opposites , or so they seemed.

One of the two started to walk to a nearby large wooden cabinet , filled with weaponry as they prepared to guard themselves from the wrath of Sebestian as they knew he would be so damn pissed off by storming into the room they were in the time being sooner or later.

**-A bit of Time skip-**

As if reading their thoughts, as soon as Ashley got hold of a gun and the fox demon armed himself with his shield to protect them from getting injured by _him_ and the gun for obvious reasons.

''Nigel Get Ready , His here.'' Ashley mumbled to the fox demon and in response nodded.

The wrath of the dark haired demon was unleashed.

On his face was a frown , his eye twitching as he turned his attention to his very unconscious bocchan and started

'' You know.. it was hard enough to just find the entrance and to find out that it was our neighbours place.. are you playing a prank on me?!''

''Who knew it took you so long to just find this room which was right beside the mansion... '' chuckled Ashley who was sitting on a table with a gun hidden in her pocket.

Sebestian let out a long sigh while doing a slight facepalm.

In a flash , he was holding Ciel in his arms with his eyes glaring like daggers at the duo, while holding Ciel near his chest protectively , ignoring the fact that Ciel was wearing a dress_**.**_

''What do we have here?'' Sebestian spun his head to see the cabinet that was closed up tight.

He walked towards it , ignoring Nigel and Ashley who were still on the same table as _last time. _

''Tch'' cursed Ashley as Sebestian tore the doors of the cabinet and all the weaponry in it ,causing all the weaponry to crash out from the hole Sebestian made.

" Pfffft " Ashley tried preventing herself from laughing , but a visible smile was on her face.

Nigel frowned at Ashley, being the kind-hearted demon he was to the people in the human world.

He slapped Ashley loudly on the back, causing her to cough . Sebestian and Ciel stared at them, with a blank face.

''What was that for?!'' Ashley said as she spun her head to Nigel who was pretending nothing happened .

" Oh nothing... Just stopping you from becoming a mean person later in life .." Nigel said, a smile on his face.

Ashley stared at him, a smile appeared on her face with her right eye twitching. Her fist, clenched and started turning white from the self harm she was doing to herself.

''Oh come on Ashley , stop hurting yourself . It'd be troublesome for me'' Nigel said, right after rubbing his head as Ashley punched him hard on the head.

Ciel just shook his head, turning back to Sebestian.

"Lets just go already, Sebestian. " He said, then pausing for an expected reply.

"Yes, My lord. " Sebestian replied, eyes glowing scarlet red, just as he followed Ciel, only the distant sounds of their footsteps could be heard left in that empty , empty hallway.

Ashley and Nigel turned to look at the now , dark hallway with no signs of living at it, before closing their door and returning to their talk. After all, there was nothing else to do now except for to talk and have a nice game of chess is there? Chess is the best game for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ciel and Sebestian~<br>**

''Who knew that they kidnapped you and their hideout was just beside the mansion?''

Sebestian said while facepalmed as they were walking back to the entrance of the hideout.

''Who knew you could actually facepalm?'' Ciel replied '' Now don't get me wrong i'm not saying you can't facepalm..''

''Who Knew my bocchan could joke?'' Sebestian chucked slightly after that he said that

''Now let's get out of here shall we ? ''

* * *

><p><strong>Main Story :D<strong>

Sebestian walking slowly carrying a tired Ciel out of the hideout , Ciel vision was getting blurry again

''I feel _sleepy''_ Ciel says.

'' Oh? Is bocchan sleepy already? Just stay awake for A few more minutes.

The mansion is in plain sight.

''You can stay awake , can't you?'' Ciel flinched when Sebestian said that line.

Sebestian had a mocking look on his face.

The Sun rose from the horizon , it was morning already.. suddenly, It seemed like a lightbulb flashed from Ciel's head.

He turned his head to face Sebestian with a confused face for once .

''What happened all the idiots in the mansion..?'' Sebestian than realised he completely forgotten about them throughout the time spent at the hideout.

''Unfortunately bocchan... '' Sebestian mumbled

''Let me guess , you forgot?'' Ciel stated the obvious.

''Yes but bocchan .. you don't expect everyone to be perfect do you? Just because i'm a demon butler doesn't mean i'm perfect , i'm just better than normal butlers in so many ways.''

Sebestian turned to face Ciel who had already fallen asleep after all that.

He smirked ...

It was just...

Another Day.

* * *

><p>Shir : This is the enddd! Unless you want more , but i don't see people reading this so i'm not gonna continue for now.<p>


End file.
